


The Best things are Unexpected

by Gelflings_in_a_Tardis



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo is So Done, Dwalin might be scarred for life, Dwobbits, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Female Bilbo, I couldn't silence this plot bunny, I watch too much garbage tv at night, Past Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Please Don't Hate Me, She didn't know she was pregnant, Thorin Is an Idiot, Timing has never been her strong point, cursing like a sailor, graphic birth, tiny dwobbits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelflings_in_a_Tardis/pseuds/Gelflings_in_a_Tardis
Summary: Timing is everything and for Bella Baggins time seems to always be against her.  Whether its being on time for something (like starting an adventure) to her irregular monthlies timing is never right.But this time it really is the worst timing possible!





	1. An unexpected Guest in the mines.

**Author's Note:**

> For the life of me I could not silence this little plot bunny. She started as a dust bunny in the middle of the night that I kept shushing and sweeping under the couch but come day time she came back a fully grown bouncing bunny lol   
> Since I couldn't find any solid timeline I'm going with hobbits have shorter pregnancies then Men despite the longer life cycle. That's why they are so prolific!   
> Like BUNNIES (bad joke) 
> 
> I love Fem Bilbo way more than I should. It's my guilty pleasure along with Nutty Bars currently. 
> 
>  
> 
> Updates could be sporadic since I'm a Mom to 2 little whirlwind girls so getting a chance to sit and type doesn't happen every day.   
> Please be kind to me! This is my 2nd fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> ** I do not own The Hobbit or its characters nor am I making any profit off of this.

 

 

Candle light glinted of the embossed book covers as Bella stretched up from where she was sorting through a pile of dusty books in Erebor's great Library, grimacing as she felt an all too familiar twinge grow in the small of her back.  
 _Finally_ she thought rubbing the cramp away  _its been far too long since you've shown your ugly face around here.  
_ She discreetly felt the crotch of her pants hidden behind the piles of various debris.   
 _Nothing so far. I'll need to see Oin about supplies once things get flowing._ She smiled at her own lame joke.   
She had honestly been wondering when her moon flow was going to return.   
She was starting to think that horrid Lobelia had been right; Adventuring affected your fertility not that she had much to boast about anyways since her flows had always been off. They came and went as they pleased. Sometimes showing twice in a month and other times staying gone for months at a time.

Come to think of it she couldn't remember when her last flow had been.  
  
Well even if she couldn't remember when her last flow had been there was no way she was pregnant. Her mind flashed back to a night right before they left the Shire when the dwarves had raided her pantry and Thorin had led them in that beautiful song that moved her to tears.   
 _Thorin had found her later that night out under the large tree that grew behind her smial. They spoke no words as she kissed him under the stars wanting to take the haunted look from his eyes for even the briefest amount of time. The full moon was the only witness to her removing his armor and him sliding her dress down her body. The wind wrapped around them as they came together there under the oak tree and carried the sounds of their passion away across the meadow.  
  
_ There were other times they had sought each other for comfort.   
Rivendell had been hesitant and fueled by too much wine the first time, the second was magic brought on by the quiet alcove they had found themselves in Bella believed.   
The rest of the company caught on but none spoke out other than Bofur; she had ignored her friend's concern thinking he was jealous.   
Kili and Fili were thrilled, teasing her relentlessly until her face flamed up to match her hair.   
They even tried to set romantic scenes every time they stopped to set up camp.   
When that failed they resorted to offering to help braid Bella's unruly head of hair and proudly showed their work to Thorin.   
Bella smiled as she thought of how the vein pulsed in his forehead as he gruffly admitted they did a good job.   
She later learned that they had been being cheeky little shits since hair braiding is something strictly family or romantic partners did for each other.    
 _  
_He had found her in Beorn's garden once he could was up and moving. She had sought out refuge and peace amongst the flowers after the scare of the Carrock.  
He had "thanked" her over and over again whispering sweet nothings in both languages in her pointed ears while the lilies watched.   
She had started to think Bofur was wrong in his concern and that Thorin really did care for her. He kept her close through Mirkwood until they were captured and he cared for her in Laketown as she recovered from the illness she caught in the frigid river water.   
It was in Laketown where she thought her heart would burst as Thorin declared his feelings for her and asked her to be his Queen once they took back the Mountain. For one second Bella felt she wasn't a halfling, that she wasn't cursed like most of the Shire thought.   
That the Valar were actually for her and not against her.   
But all that had gone to ashes and blown away as soon as her beloved had set foot in this fucking heap of rock...

 

Shivers raced down her spine as she cast those treacherous thoughts aside she went back to sorting books by priority starting with completely disintegrating to just slightly damaged from the being knocked from its home by a giant obnoxious lizard.   
Luckily the fiery nuisance had been too large to fit through the doors of the library and had mostly dislodged things while stomping about making himself at home in the treasury.   
She grimaced as she lifted a stack of books, her back twinging again as she turned with the pile in search of Ori. He had taken to overseeing all the work in the Library while Balin ran errands for the still bed ridden Thorin.   
Her eyes burned at the thought of the surly King Under the Mountain.   
They had not spoken since he rescinded her banishment in the healers tent. He had tried to apologize for the way he had treated her but the words had seemed to stick in his throat until she felt like he was patronizing her. She had fled the tent and went to aid the Elven healers in their camp which naturally Thorin had taken as an insult despite the Elves having saved his life from the wounds inflicted upon him by Azog.  
  
Thorin had refused to speak to her since. She would see him occasionally in the evening when the Company gathered together in the King's room but it was always across the room and when Thorin noticed her watching him he would pointedly look away. If she was within speaking distance he would only speak Khuzdul no matter how much Kili berated him for acting like a overgrown child. The youngest prince was currently not speaking to his Uncle because of his treatment of Bella and so far she hadn't been able to change his mind on the matter.

   
Bofur had become her stalwart companion in the evenings and he always sought her out whenever he had downtime from inspecting the mines. He brought her food and little things he carved while away. He did anything he could think of to make her smile and chase the clouds from her eyes.   
Lately she felt lost without Bofur by her side. He had been away inspecting a deep mine for over a week now and she planning a fun little dinner party for his return with some of the company. 

All communication about Thorin was through Balin or Dwalin but they were forbidden to tell her anything about his healing.

This treatment hurt the most.

She knew he could be a stubborn clot head but trying to freeze her out completely made her heart feel like it was breaking.   
Dwalin snuck her information on Thorin through Ori but it wasn't the same. 

  
_Why even keep me in the mountain if he doesn't want to know I even exist? Once winter passes I should just return to the shire. It's not like I'll be missed by many.  
_ She knew that some of the Company would insist on escorting her back across Middle Earth which would at least make for a half ways pleasant trip.   
Dust motes tickled her nose causing her to sneeze and almost drop her burden pulling her attention outward.

   
Bella felt like she had walked all over the Library carrying those confounded books by the time she spotted Ori hidden behind a mountain of scrolls; the top of his russet head the only thing visible above the parchment crest.   
"Ori! There you are! I feel like I've been looking for you for ages"  
The scribe nearly jumped out of his skin at her exclamation "Bella! Seriously you need to make more noise! Perhaps I should find a bell for you to wear?"   
She rolled her eyes at that while dropping the books down next to him.   
"Here. I can't read the Khuzdul titles so I have no idea where they belong. Where do you want them 'Oh Great Master of the Library'" she swept into a bow that would rival Kili and Fili's causing Ori to turn a brilliant shade of crimson.

  
  
                                                                                                                                                                          ~~ Ori's perspective~~ 

  
  
He felt his face grow hot at the little woman's teasing. He didn't take it to heart. He knew his Namadith was just trying to lighten the mood despite the pain he glimpsed in her green eyes.   
He knew things were beginning to wear on her and he felt helpless to do more than lend a shoulder. He passed what little information Dwalin gave him on to her but it wasn't enough and no one could get the King to realize his treatment of Bella was uncalled for. Thorin insisted she had slighted him when she wouldn't accept his half-assed apology and sought the company of those  _weed eating Elves._    
Ori felt that Thorin was behaving like a majestic arsehole that needed to have some sense knock into him...

Bella coughed jerking Ori from his thoughts about beating Thorin with his own walking stick.  
"Ah, Yes. Quite the collection you picked."  
She looked up from picking at her ink stained nails "Oh? I have no idea what any of the titles say. I just brought you the ones in the best condition."  
He picked up a heavy tome to examine the writing on the spine while watching her out of the corner of his eye "It seems you have picked out a collection of Fairy tales and a couple Romance novels."  
Her face showed all her emotion when she thought no one was watching her and it helped him get an insight to what she carried in her heart.  
"Oh of course I did" she scoffed "because the Valar love a good joke especially a hidden one! And my life has become one large joke to them!"  
He cringed at the disgust in her voice even though he knew it wasn't directed at him. 

  
She had forgiven all of the company for their actions while struck with the gold sickness except one.

   
Thorin Oakenshield.

  
Ori knew that the King was beside himself for his actions ( _not that he would admit to hardly anyone_ ) after he had learned of her theft of the Arkenstone; how he wished he could take it all back both the words and the actions he used against her. But Thorin's ego was bruised and he could hold a grudge better than anyone Ori knew, Dori included.   
  


He knew that Thorin had tried to apologize to Bella while he was on what he thought was his death bed but it had been such a backhanded apology that Dwalin even wanted to hit him for it.   
 _Which was saying something considering the Captain of the Guard had the emotional capacity of a teaspoon_ smirked Ori  _but that just made him all the more lovable.  
  
_ He was pulled from his musings about the large dwarf when a low groan caught his attention. Bella was leaning against the edge of his work table with a pained expression creasing her fair brow.   
"Bella, what's the matter? Do you need Oin?" he asked going around the table to her.   
She waved a small hand at him shooing away his fussing.   
"I'm fine, Nadad. Don't worry so." She pushed herself up from where she was leaning against the dark wood. Candle light lit up the copper streaks in her honey hair making it look like strands of fine wire. Kili had joked on more then one instance that he thought her hair might actually be fine wire and he liked to tease her by acting like he was going to pluck some from her head.   
He wasn't entirely sure he believed her "Are you sure? I think you should see Oin."  
"No, no. I'm not going to bother Oin about a bit of back ache. I'll take a warm bath later and it'll be fine. He has bigger, more important things to deal with than little old me..." she demurred turning away from him.   
"No, Bella." Ori caught her by the shoulder and turned her back to face him; his amber eyes catching her bright green ones "You are just as important as the rest of us. I want you to promise me you'll see Oin."  
His heart cracked as tears welled up in those beautiful eyes and he pulled her into a tight hug. He felt her tense up and was prepared to release her when she tucked herself into his shoulder, her body shaking with silent sobs.   
 _If it is the last thing I do I am going to shove Dwalin's war hammer up Thorin's pompous arse.  
_ He held his adopted sister close as she poured out the months worth of pent up emotions on to his knit clad shoulder.   
She drew back after a few minutes with a sniff and a weak smile.  
"Don't tell Dori I was crying again. He might actually poison Thorin's tea if he finds out."   
He laughed at that. Their older, fussbudget of a brother had been threatening to do the King some form of harm since Bella had told them everything after the Battle of Five Armies.   
"Alright, alright Âzyungûn. I won't tell him this time." he winked at her "I did hear some chatter in the tea shop earlier that the mining team should be back in the upper tunnels this afternoon."   
His heart lightened to see Bella's cheeks pinken and her expression lighten ever so slightly only to be chased away by a grimace of pain as she leaned forward on him.   
"Bella! What is going on?? I'm escorting you to Oin right now!"   
"What! No! It's fine. It's just my moon flow getting ready to start. I haven't had in a few months so I know this time around is going to be painful."  
  
                                                                                                                     ~~~~ Bella's Perspective~~~~  
  
She watched the thoughts chase each other across Ori's face at her statement. He knew all about her irregular monthlies and how she had been made fun of because of them. Also how after their absence things tended to get messy and painful when her flow returned.   
Finally his face settled on brotherly concern "Are you sure that's all? I've never seen you in this much pain before."   
She relaxed as both the pain from the cramp and her anxiety about seeing Oin eased away.   
"Yes, Nadad. I'm sure that's all. Its been gone since the Shire which while we were traveling it was very convenient for it to stay away but I feel it's been far too long and I'm going to pay for the convenience now. I think the lack of food and stress from things has just thrown me off a bit. I'll be ok. I promise."   
That seemed to placate her brother thankfully.   
He sighed "Alright, since you promise that is all, I believe you. But I want you to come and get one of us if you need us. I think you should go to your room and rest for now. I'm sure a lie down will help with those cramps. Maybe Dori will have some tea that can help with things."   
She couldn't help but smile at his love and concern.  
 _I have family here. Perhaps I'll stay. It's not like anyone is missing me in the Shire anyhow.  
_ "Okay Sannadad. You're right. I'll go rest for a bit and then I'm going to walk to the mines to see Bofur."  
Ori returned to perusing the book pile now that he felt he had won the very small argument.  
"Your use Khuzdul is really improving!"   
She blushed at the praise.   
Ori looked up from the stack of books again "You are becoming quite fond of Bofur, aren't you?"  
Bella felt her cheeks grow even hotter under the scrutiny of his amber colored eyes. He knew her far to well for her to tell him the lie that she had been telling herself for the past month.   
"I really have. He's been so kind and generous. I've been trying to tell myself that he's just a friend and that Thorin will come around and that he still loves me but... but..."   
She ducked her head under as the tears threatened to spill again.   
 _Ugh, get a grip Bella! There is no reason to cry about that dick shite anymore. Grow a pair, woman!  
  
_ She couldn't help but smile at that name. That would be her new name for Thorin from now on.   
"I'm sorry" she sniffed "I don't what is wrong with me lately. Everything makes me go all teary eyed like some kind of Bracegirdle from Hard Bottle."   
"With strong people come strong emotions and you've been through the wringer lately my darling."  
"You have been spending too much time with Gandalf talking like that."  
Ori puffed up and tried to look offended but failed miserably "I'll have you know that Dwalin thinks its hilarious when I talk like that!"   
Laughter bubbled up inside her and she turned to leave "I'm sure he does since he thinks of you as his 'adorable little book worm'"   
"Hey! You were listening!! You said you were asleep!" he cried in mock outrage as she shut the large door behind her. 

 

The hall to her room was thankfully empty as two more cramps gripped her on the way there. The idea of being pounced upon by the resident mischief makers that resided down the hall did not sound like a good time right now.   
She sagged with relief against the closed door behind her.   
Walking in that hall had become a nerve wracking ordeal without vicious cramps having their way with her insides. Thorin's suite was at the head of said hall and she was not looking forward to the day she ran into the Crab-ass under the Mountain.   
She strolled through her sitting room casually throwing a log on the fire to burn away the chill and went to her wardrobe. She didn't have many clothes here but her party dress had surprisingly survived the journey with only getting a little wet. Dori had insisted on outfitting her in some warmer clothing but nothing very pretty so far which was fine. She hadn't been all that concerned with looking pretty until just now.   
Practical and warm were normally her main concerns but she wanted to look nice to surprise Bofur. She felt warmth blossom in her chest like sunflower in the morning light as she thought of him.   
 _I really do love that goofy weird hat wearing, kind, funny dwarf. What the hell am I going to do! What about Thorin?...... Wait why do I care about what he thinks? The shit head clearly doesn't want anything to do with me now. But Bofur does.  
  
_ She felt a burst of happiness with admitting that to herself that had her grinning ear to ear. Before she could second guess her decision she grabbed the pretty spring green dress from the wardrobe and went into her bathroom to freshen up.

The warm water of the bath did amazing things for her cramps and she felt like a new woman rising from the sunken tub. The cramps were still there but now more like background noise compared to her excitement.   
She took her time pulling on the pretty green frock, frowning just a little at the snugness of the corset across her middle.   
 _What the bloody hell? I've lost weight on this journey! How is this blasted thing not fitting!  
_ She stared at her reflection and saw that the line of the dress wasn't ruined so the snugness would only be noticed by her.   
She combed the honey colored hair on her feet and wove the matching green ribbons through her auburn locks leaving most of her hair down to trail to her waist in long curls.   
Bofur loved her hair that way.   
  
She was still smiling as she stepped out into the hallway and straight face to face with Thorin and Dwalin.   
The smile on her lips dimmed and was replaced with shock to see the man out of bed finally. No one had told her he was anywhere near ready to be walking around his room let alone the bloody mountain!  
A cramp picked then to really sink its teeth into her lower back but she refused to let it show how much pain she was physically in as Thorin looked at her much like how he observed Elves.   
  
  
                                                                                                           

                                                                                                                                                        ~~~~Dwalin's Perspective~~~~~  
  
Dwalin felt his heart clench as the happiness died in the lass's emerald eyes as they met Thorin's cold azure ones.   
He seriously wanted to kick Thorin's walking stick out from under at that moment and possibly beat him with it.   
Thorin continued to stare at her until her face paled and she dropped her gaze down to the tops of her feet. That's when Dwalin realized she was dressed up quite prettily with ribbons through her curls and she was wearing her only party frock. He only knew that because Ori and been talking to him about the embroidery on it and how Bella was going to teach him how to do it once they had thread.   
He cut his eyes to the King to see the dwarf next to him staring at Bella like she was Thranduile in miniature.   
What are you doing? He signed in Inglishmek.   
She's all dressed up. was the curt reply.  
Say something to her!   
  
Dwalin got exactly half a sigh of relief before Thorin pissed all over it.   
"You look lovely."   
Bella brightened hopefully. It almost hurt Dwalin to look at her; the hope made her look so young.   
"Thank yo..."  
"But I'm sure you aren't dressed like that to see me." Thorin gibed.  
  
Annnd just like that her light went out again. Dwalin was seriously considering the pros to making Fili King Under the Mountain early.   
"O...oh," she responded softly "well honestly... No I'm not. I was on my way to see Bofur."   
  
Thorin made a noise next him that sounded quite like he'd been sucker punched in the testicles and he couldn't help the very small smirk that twitched at the corners of his mouth.   
  
The dickhead quickly recovered "I see. So you've replaced me with a different bed warmer."   
Dwalin felt blood rush to his ears as Bella drew back almost as if he had struck her.   
Thorin! What the hell is the matter with you?! 

  
Thorin barely looked at him, staring so intently at the pain that flashed on Bella's face. He leaned in close to her as to smell her pain.  
"Does he know that you're just a halfling?" the King sneered.   
  
The pain that catapulted across the lass's face was more than Dwalin could bear. He knew that calling someone a "a halfling" was a grave insult in her culture.   
Before he could blink to 'protect' Thorin Bella's tiny fist met his chin and the she was off running down the hall like a Warg was after her.   
Dwalin pulled Thorin up off the ground and turned him to face him, forcing him to look up into Dwalin's dark brown eyes.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you! How could you treat her like that?" he roared at the shorter dwarf.  
The frost melted from Thorin's eyes at that moment and Dwalin saw the agony that lay like a fresh wound in its wake.   
"Go after her please."   
Dwalin dropped him in a heap at his feet and picked up Thorin's walking stick.   
"I was going to anyways, you majestic Arsehole. I could never tell Ori I let his sister run away in tears."  
"Wait what about my walking stick?"   
"Don't worry I'll give it to Dori and you can tell him all about your conversation with his little sister." He was pleased to watch the dark haired dwarf pale at the mention of her older brother. Dori had strength that was legendary and could even best Dwalin in a fight occasionally. He was fiercely protective of his younger siblings and Thorin was in for a rough time for making Bella cry.    
The tattooed dwarf let himself enjoy his revenge as he took off trotting after the Hobbit lass. He just hoped she didn't get hurt and that he made it back in time to watch the show with Dori.  
  


                                                                                                                                                                ~~~~~Bella~~~~  
  
Bella couldn't see, couldn't breathe, she couldn't even think as she raced through the halls and down to the mines.   
All she wanted was Bofur.   
She barely noticed the people that she passed or that her hair pins were falling out.   
Her lungs started to burn, her muscles quivered and her back was one giant cramping pain.   
She only stopped running once she realized she was in the main shaft of the mine; the air growing damp and the cool stone slightly slick under her bare feet.   
She spotted a couple dwarrow pushing a mine cart piled high with rubble. They smiled a greeting at her, recognizing her from her trips down there with Bofur and Bifur.   
Thanking Yavannah for that dim lighting that hopefully hid some of the redness in her face brought on by crying she called over to them "HI! Can you point me in the direction of Bofur, please?"   
"Of course Mistress Bell. Go down to the 3rd tunnel on the left. He should be near the opening."   
"Thank you!"   
  
The air grew colder as she made her way down past 1... 2 tunnels openings. Her foot steps were slowing as the pain in her back wrapped it's claws around to her front.   
 _No stopping now. Need. To. Find. Bofur. Need. To. Tell. Him. I. Love. Him.  
  
Where the fuck is that 3rd shaft. How many damn mines do they need?  
_  
 _Finally there is the opening to the third shaft.  
_  
She strained her eyes looking for the floppy hat of her dwarf. The glow in her chest grew at the thought despite the pain that still had its teeth sunk into her.  
   
There! She spotted torches ahead of her cutting through the gloom and casting warm light on the dwarrow walking towards her.   
She felt her heart leap as she spotted Bofur's funny hat bobbing along; his contagious laugh ringing out and echoing up the shaft.   
"Bofur!" she called waving her arm to catch his attention but he could't hear her over all the talking around her.   
  
Her concentration on trying to get his attention was broken as footsteps pounded up behind her and a large hand landed on her shoulder.   
"Lass" rumbled a deep voice.   
She felt her heart literally skip a beat before registering who the voice belonged to.   
"Dwalin!" she cried "you almost scared the pee out of me!"   
She no sooner said that when she felt something pop inside of her and water hit the ground between her feet. She stared down at the liquid glistening in Dwalin's torch light.  
"Are you sure you didn't just wet yourself lass? I honestly didn't mean to scare you that bad" the large warrior mumbled looking embarrassed.   
"I... I don't think I peed myself. It didn't feel like thaa.... Ahhhhh ooohhh" her cramp seemed to intensify tenfold turning  her sentence into just a groan of agony and she threw her hand out to grab anything to steady herself which just ended up being the tattooed dwarf's arm.   
  
She heard Bofur's voice drawing near going from jovial to concerned in half a heart beat. "Bella girl! What's wrong?... Dwalin what is wrong?"  
   
The conversation drifted away as the white hot pain bore down on her again causing her blood to pound in her ears.   
She felt herself being lifted into a pair of strong arms and cracked an eye to see that Bofur was carrying her towards the top of the shaft. She could hear the other miners concerned whispers around her and him quietly giving orders to go get Oin.   
They reached the mouth of the shaft as she began to sweat and feel ill.   
"Bofur... Bofur put me down!"   
"WHAT! No way"  
"Bofur put me down I'm going to be sick"   
"It's fine lass. You can be sick on me."   
She felt warmth blossom in her chest as pain began to move down to her bottom and her stomach lurched in a whole different matter and she did the only thing she could do... she started crying.   
"N...n..NO I won't throw up on you! Because I love you and I can't puke on someone I love. AND YOU NEED TO PUT ME DOWN! I'M GOING TO THROW UP!"   
"You'd better put her down lad before you're covered in sick and she cries more." she heard Dwalin rumbled.   
Her feet quickly hit the blessedly cool stone floor and before she could say anything else up came everything she had eaten. The pain in her middle and backside intensified with the strain of throwing up her meager lunch.   
"Good aim darling! You almost hit Dwalin's boots!" laughed Bofur trying to lift the mood.   
  
                                                                                                                            ~~~~Bofur~~~~  
  
He had been ecstatic to spot Bella waiting for him half way up the shaft from him; all pretty in green.   
A frown tipped his eyebrows when Dwalin appeared behind her and scared her.   
His heart leapt into his throat when she doubled over in pain gripping the big dwarf's armor covered arm.  
He closed the distance between them in seconds and had her in his arms in the blink of an eye.   
"Dwalin, What is going on?"   
"I have no idea. I was following her because she was upset from running into Thorin."  
"She WHAT!"   
One of his miners came up next to him "Sir what is wrong? Can we help?"   
He pulled his eyes from Bella, a calm settling over him "Yes. Send the fastest runner we have for Oin. Bring him here as quickly as possible."  
"Yes, Sir!"   
  
Bella started to perspire and struggle in his arms.   
"Bofur! put me down I'm going to be sick!"  
He shook his head "It's fine lass. You can be sick on me."   
Her wiggles grew more frantic"N...n..NO I won't throw up on you! Because I love you and I can't puke on someone I love. AND YOU NEED TO PUT ME DOWN! I'M GOING TO THROW UP!"   
He stopped moving completely, stunned by her cry.   
"You'd better put her down Lad before you're covered in sick and she cries more" Dwalin broke him out of the stupor.   
He set her down between them and she immediately bent over a retched cause the big dwarf to hop backwards from the splatter.   
  
He held Bella's curls back as she vomited and cried leaning against the stone wall. She struggled to stand upright crying out in pain before falling against him.   
He smoothed sweaty curls back from her forehead and supported her weight against him until she curled forward groaning.   
"Bella, Darling what can I do?"  
"Get Oin! Something is wrong." she moaned against his chest.   
"No shit." Dwalin muttered to his left.   
"Already done amrâlimê. He'll be here soon."  
  
Time seemed to slow down as he and Dwalin tried to get her into the main mine shaft one slow step at a time. She kept dry heaving and having to stop and lean against him.   
  
"Oh no no no no." he heard her groaning against him.   
"What is it, Bella?"   
She shook her head against him and started crying again.   
  
"Bofur" he looked up at Dwalin's concerned expression.   
"She's bleeding" he pointed down to the blood trickling down from under her petticoats.  
  
Bofur was pretty sure his heart stopped.    
  
"Bella!" He leaned her against Dwalin and knelt down trying to look for the source of the blood only to discover it was coming from much higher under her skirts.   
He tried to look at her face but she had her eyes clamped shut against the big warrior's chest, griping his chest plate till her fingers turned white.   
"Bella, Darling, you have to let me look. You're bleeding. Honey come on. Look. At. ME!"   
"NO!" she cried not opening her eyes.   
"You have to let someone look."   
"NO!"   
Bofur took a deep breath gathering his fraying nerves.   
He'd have a breakdown later once he was sure she wasn't dying.  
   
"Belladonna Rain Took Baggins you look at me!"   
Her bright green eyes snapped open and met his hazel eyes pain making them glassy.   
"You need to let me look!"  
"NO!... Dwalin can!"   
He looked up to see a stunned Dwalin with his mouth hanging open a little.   
  
                                                                                                                                 ~~~Dwalin~~~  
  
He had not been prepared for that.   
He really didn't want to look for the source of her bleeding.   
No he really did not.   
But he was.  
  
He batted the frilly petticoats aside looking for a wound of some sort. There was nothing.   
"I can't see anything besides this blasted petticoat."   
Bella leaned back against Bofur, the miner supporting most of her weight on his arms.   
"TEAR IT OFF ME! I DON'T CARE! JUST MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" she sobbed.  
If he never heard her sound like that again he would die a happy man. He pulled a dagger out and slit the frippery up the side so she could at least stitch it later.   
He tossed the pile of lace and cotton off to the side and looked for the bleeding. He saw where it was coming from and did not like it one bit. Dori was going to blind him for looking up there for sure.   
Her small clothes were almost soaked in the middle with blood and something looked odd.   
"Lass I need to take your small clothes off can you help me out."   
She threw her head back against Bofur's chest. "NO! It hurts to put my legs together. CUT THEM" the statement ended in a cry of anguish.   
Bofur paled even more beneath his ridiculous hat and met Dwalin's gaze. "Just do whatever you have to. I'll deal with Dori."   
  
Dwalin had not seen many forges in his life time.   
Dwarrow women are rare and he didn't care for Tall Folk so his knowledge of their anatomy was a bit stunted BUT he knew they weren't supposed to be look like something was pushing its way out of it!   
  
"Dwalin! What is it? What do you see?!"   
Bofur's high pitched voice brought his attention back to center stage.   
"Her forge is bleeding and it looks like something is trying to come out."   
  
He looked up at Bella. She looked back with pain fevered eyes.   
 _Where the fuck was Oin?  
_ "Bella I know this is going to sound insane but I want you to push like you have to use the loo, ok? Maybe we can move whatever is trying to come out of you."  
"WHAT!!" she shrieked before a pain made her curl into herself.   
"YES!" Dwalin watched as whatever it was got a little bit bigger.   
"Bofur! Lower her some. Make her crouch like on the latrine!"   
Bofur's eyes went wide when he figured out what he meant. "Alright! Come on love. lets scoot you down some and see if we can get whatever this is out of you."   
  
Dwalin stayed crouched where he was while Bofur helped the lass maneuver herself into a crouching squat.   
She leaned back against Bofur and giggled "This is how Hobbit women have babies. But I can't be having baby."   
  
Dwalin felt like someone had tossed a bucket of cold water on his bald head.   
 _Fuck me running.  
She's having a baby! But that means... oh Mahal curse his hammer. Thorin got her pregnant!   
  
I'm going to kill him... right after Dori does.   
_  
He snapped off his daydreaming of beating Thorin with his own cane as Bella screamed and leaned forward. The crest grew significantly and Dwalin could see hair on it a different color than Bella's forge beard.  
And then it went back in?   
He quirked an eyebrow.   
_Never heard of that happening before.  
  
Shite is it stuck?_   
  
 _Where the bloody fuck was Oin?  
   
_ _Mahal on toast this was going to cause him to lose the rest of his hair.  
_  
She curled forward again and more came out and stayed there. Dwalin could see diminutive black eyebrows on a wrinkly little forehead.   
  
"Dwalin, MAN! What do you see? Is... is it her innards? Is she dying?" Bofur whispered in Khuzdul.   
"N...No. She's having a baby!"   
  
Bofur almost dropped her.   
"ITS BURNS!! DWALIN DO SOMETHING!!" she screamed to where it echoed up the shaft.   
Dwalin looked all over for help but Oin still wasn't there.   
"Come on Belladonna bear down like I asked! You're almost there."   
"Really? Aaaagggghhhhh"   
  
She was magnificent as she bore down and the rest of the very small head popped out. She looked like the embodiment of Yavannah bringing forth life.   
He had never seen anything so beautiful, painful and disgusting before.   
If it was possible he was even gayer now.  
  
Bella was screaming and trying to jerk away from the pain. He caught her small hand as it flailed about as though beating away would be assailants.   
"BELLADONNA!"  
She looked at him eyes wide with shock and gulping air like a fish.   
"Here" and he placed her hand on the baby's head. She jerked it away as if it burned her and the slowly put it back.   
"That's your baby's head."   
"No" she cried. "I can't have children! That's why Thorin called me a 'halfling'!! This can't be happening!!"   
  
                                                                                                                                  ~~~Bella~~~   
  
Bofur buried his face in the curls above her ear. "You are having a baby, Ghivashel. You can do this. Bring your baby into the world."  
Bella's heart was pounding and she was scared and she was in more pain then she ever thought possible for one being.  
   
How could she be having a baby she knew nothing about? This couldn't be happening.  
   
But her body didn't care what she thought and pain tore through her and out her bottom.   
She felt like her body was splitting in two.   
She could hear Bofur whispering encouragements in her ear; telling her he loved her and that she could do it.   
Dwalin was trying to encourage her from between her feet; his face lit up like she had never seen before as she bore down to push this baby into the world.   
  
It seemed like the pain was never ending when suddenly it was done. She collapsed boneless back into Bofur's arms and struggled to see Dwalin hidden by her skirts. A shrill cry that she had heard through out the Shire but never imagined hearing it between her legs reverberated through the cavern and a great cheer swelled up from the crowd gathered at the mouth of the mine shaft.   
"Dwalin, is it alright? Whats wrong?"   
  
The tattooed warrior looked up with tears streaking into his beard. "Absolutely nothing is wrong Bella. You have a healthy beautiful daughter."  
She realized that he had shed his armor and his tunic was wrapped around impossibly small bundle he placed in her arms.   
She couldn't believe she was holding her baby.   
Her. Baby.   
  
"Bella, she's beautiful. Men lananubukhs me. You did amazing." Bofur whispered in her ear gazing over her shoulder at the baby in her arms.  
  
She knew that he had again said he loved her but she just couldn't tear her gaze away from the tiny being in her arms.   
Her daughter. Her's and Thorin's daughter. A bolt of fear shot through her but she pushed it aside as the baby gave the tiniest yawn ever and blinked purple eyes up at her.   
  
Commotion up the tunnel from them finally pulled her gaze away from the infant just to see Oin red faced and panting drop his medical bag at the sight greeting him.   
  
"It's about fucking time you got here! You missed all the fun Cousin!" Dwalin howled laughing so hard he couldn't stand upright.

Things moved in such a whirlwind that Bella could barely keep up with it.   
  
Before she knew it Bofur had carried her back to her room.   
Oin deciding it would be easier for her to rest there instead of the Healing wing where everyone would want to gawk at her and the baby. He had briefly examined her in the mine and declared she was a fine as she could be and that he would be coming to see them soon for a more thorough going over. They both wanted to get the little girl out of the damp air as soon as they could.  
  
The Baby.   
  
She still needed a name.

She needed clothes and a bed and blankets.

She needed her Brothers.   
  
 


	2. If I could turn back time... I wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being so late! Life has been absolutely insane and I could never find the time to sit down! 
> 
> Wow I can't believe all the kudos and comments I've received!! Thank you!
> 
> I'm trying to keep the angst away but I don't think it's going to work. (I really struggled with writing Thorin for some reason and I'm sure you can tell.) 
> 
> WARNING FOR FOUL LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> I still don't have a beta aside from auto correct so I apologize for any glaring mistakes or abhorrent misspellings. Typing with a 2 year old climbing on your can be quite the herculean task.

                                                                                                                                                      ~~~Thorin~~~    
  
The thought of having to retrieve his cane from Dori was more than a bit daunting considering the soft spoken dwarrow was already upset with for his behavior towards Bella. He opted instead to snag a halberd from a nearby suit of armor and use that to make his way back to his room. His foot was sending bolts up his leg as though Mahal was hitting it with his smithy hammer.   
_I never realized how far it was to my rooms.  
  
__Once my foot is healed I'm going to beat Dwalin with his own hammer for this.  
Who does he think he is?  My Battle Brother that knows me better than I know I myself lately.   
Who does he think I am that I'll tolerate this? A royal Arsehead that's who I am.    
__This is ridiculous. I look ridiculous. Could this day get any wors... fuzak'  
  
  
_ Voices carry down the corridor interrupting what was about to become quite the pity party for one.  
  
"Uncle! What in the world are you doing?"   
"Can't you tell Fee? He's building a better mousetrap."  
  
_Mahal save me._    
  
The King dropped his greying head against the halberd supporting his weight, eyeballing the distance between him and his door. There was no way he could make it in time to escape his nephews.   
  
One blond head popped up on his right and a brunette popped up on his left studying the weapon that Thorin was pressing into the stone floor.   
  
"Soooo where's your cane, Uncle?" Kili asked tapping on the pole.  
"Here Uncle it'll be faster this way." Fili saved him from answering by putting Thorin's arm over his armor covered shoulder and tossed Kili the halberd.   
  
He couldn't help but sag against his nephew taking all the weight off his foot with a sign of relief. The relief was short lived as they entered his sitting room and he could feel the tension filling the room.  
  
"There," Fili said depositing Thorin in his chair by the roaring fire place "So why don't you have your cane? Please don't tell me Kee is right."  
"Hey! I could be right!" came the indignant cry from behind them.  
  
Thorin pushed his hand up through his dark locks feeling the braids scattered through out and looked up to see the boys watching him closely from their perch on the couch arms.  
  
_I seriously do not want to tell them why Dwalin took my cane. They've only just started talking to me since The Gold sickness released me and Kili still barely tolerates me thanks to the Halfling's influence on him.  
_ He flinched inwardly at referring to her as that. The heart broken look in her eyes flashing in his mind.   
  
He cleared his throat "Well... Dwalin took it."  
  
Kili leaned forward on the couch almost as though he knew Thorin had done something contemptible.   
Fili on the other hand leaned back and leveled cool blue eyes over steepled fingers at his Uncle.   
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Thorin stood and went around to stare into the fire, leaning his weight on the back of the chair. His cerulean eyes watched the flames devour the logs eagerly and the hot tendrils danced to music he could not hear as he cleared his throat. He knew his answer would enrage them and cause an even larger rift between at least him and his youngest nephew. He almost,  _almost_ wished his sister was here to help him out of this quagmire he had sunk into.   
  
Things had not gone at all how he had wanted or planned.   
He **HAD** planned to apologize to her.   
He **HAD** wanted to ask for her forgiveness for his bullheadedness and actions against her.   
He  **HAD** wanted her to forgive him and take him in her arms and whisper how she cared for him in his ears while kissing him.   
He **HAD** hoped for so many things and it had all went out the window when she opened the door right as he had raised his hand to knock. The moment their eyes met something had just snapped inside him and all the anger and hurt came bubbling up inside him like a hot spring.

She had looked _happy_... even though he had been in pain both physical and mentally; She had opened the door dressed up and smiling, seeming to not have a care in the world. As though his anger towards her had meant  _nothing_ , that it hadn't had the effect on her that everyone claimed it did.   
She didn't look anywhere near as miserable as they had cried he was making her albeit she had lost considerable weight even after they had reclaimed the Mountain he could tell she was at least gaining it back in her midsection.   
He suddenly wanted nothing more than to wipe the smile from her eyes even though his inner voice had yelled for him to stop.

He had almost listened to it.

Almost.

And then as his inner voice screamed he destroyed her.

 

~~Kili~~

He could hear his brother's voice roar down the corridor as he slammed his fist into the stones beside his door, barely registering the pain or his knuckles popping on impact.

It had taken almost everything in him to walk away from that arrogant, stone headed bastard but Fili had intercepted him before he could move more than a step towards the beardless monarch.  
  
_What is going on with him?_

_He used to be so noble, regal, a true King that I would follow across the world.  
_

_Well Fuck I actually did! And then I watched him fall from grace.  
__How can he treat her like that?! We are raised that Females are precious and he's abusing one that we owe so much to._  
Even worse she loves him!  
Or at least she did.  
He has probably killed that love with his treatment. 

 

His treatment of Bella was completely uncalled for; she had saved their lives countless times and yet Thorin could not seem to apologize appropriately to the Hobbit for all the gold in the Mountain.

Anyone with eyes could see the Burglar cared deeply for the thick skulled Monarch but Thorin continuously dismissed her and had moved on to pretending she didn't exist. 

Kili had watched the light slowly die in her beautiful green eyes until all that remained was a haunted, abused look and she had started to flinch away from any contact with the Royal family unless one of her brothers forced her.

It was only recently that he noticed a glimmer, a small sparkle coming back into their green depths that gave him hope even if it was a floppy hat wearing miner that brought it back.

He knew that he would owe Bofur much if he managed to get Bella to stay once spring was fully upon the Mountain.

 

Music danced at the edge of his perception as he examined his bleeding knuckles, thoughts of how much he wanted to bloody them on his uncle and not the undeserving wall chasing themselves through his mind.

Thorin really knew how to piss him off in almost no time.

Mother always said that Thorin could piss off the Valar if he ever met them.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his raven haired mother who he knew was peddling hell for leather to get to the reclaimed Kingdom with her caravan before the pass filled up completely with snow. 

_Once Mam gets here she'll fix everything even if she has hit Uncle over the head with her axes again. Dwalin won't kick his ass, Mam certainly will injured foot or not._

 

 

 

The song that was dancing through his mind felt as if it was pulling him down the hall and out of the Royal wing as it reached a fever pitch.

He looked up as other dwarrow's seemed to surge past him in the same direction. He had never heard her sing like this before, not even after the dragon had left. She had sighed and sung softly, happy to have her dwarrow back; the song had increased with the arrival of each new caravan but this song was completely new.   
Some of the dwarves that passed him had an almost glazed expression on their faces as they almost ran past him. 

_Hmmmm I guess they can't ignore the song either. I'd best follow it and see what has the Mountain so worked up._

_Should I alert Dwalin?_

_Where are all the guards?_

_Is that Oin rushing past?_

_Oh Mahal, was there an accident?_

 

 Before Kili knew it he was nearing the mines and was greeted with the sight of what appeared to be half the Mountain's population standing around and a sound that he had never heard before was echoing up from the bowels of the Mountain.  
_What in the Valar blessed flames is going on? What is that soun..._

 "What do you think it is?" came a voice by his shoulder, startling him from his own ponderings.

"Fucking Hell, Nori! Could you please make a little more noise when you pop up on someone!" he cried sidestepping from the ginger Dwarf.

Amusement twinkled in the Spy's amber colored eyes "I wouldn't be much of a Spymaster if I couldn't sneak up on you, young eagle eye."  
"What have I told you about calling me that? I'm not that youn.."

   
A new sound came up from the main mine shaft breaking off their banter.

"What?... What do you think is making that noise?" Kili breathed straining to see what was coming to the mouth of the tunnel.

"That is a sound I haven't heard in many, many years." was all the answer he received before the star haired dwarf disappeared into the crowd.

_What the hell was that about?_

                                               

                                                                                                                                                                                      ~~ Nori~~

  
The former Master Thief ran through the roster in his head of the females in the Mountain as he slipped past the crush of the crowd towards the mouth of the mines. He could only think of two Dwarrowdams and one was well past childbearing age and the other was wed to her craft of Healing.

_Then why does it sound like an infant cry echoing up from the mines?  I haven't heard that sound since Ori was born. There is no feasible way that they found a new born in the bowels of the Mountain. I will shave off my eyebrows if that is the case._

   
He was almost in the mine when he ran past the first miners who were chatting excitedly; he picked out the words "birth" and "Bofur"

 _What the in the seven dwarf lords are they talking about?_  
  
Bofur isn't a woman!

_Was there a gas leak?_

 

Then he met Oin coming up with his kit. He quickly scanned the medic for any of the normal signs that he'd treated someone down there but the old Medic was spotless aside from some rock dust.

"CONGRATULATIONS MY BOY!" the deaf dwarf exclaimed clapping the him on the shoulder.  
"FOR WHAT?" he yelled.   
"ON THE NEW ADDITION!" Oin yelled back beaming.   
  
_That's it there has to have been a gas leak._

 _Even Oin is making no sense._  

_Maybe the old bugger is going senile? I'll need to mention it to Gloin._

 

For once in his life Nori had no words and by the time he had found his voice again the older dwarrow was out of ear shot not that the bugger could hear anything up close anyways.

 

Next was a shirtless Dwalin.

Dwalin was hardly ever shirtless without good reason which usually meant either he was bleeding or someone had bled on him or the Ori had rent it beyond repair... that thought made him shudder.

 

The Captain of the Guard drew up even with him and Nori saw he was grinning like an idiot.

Dwalin never smiled.

Well almost never.

Bella managed to make the large dwarf smile on more than one occasion but cookies were involved or when she had kicked Thorin in the stones while sparring.

  
"Dwalin! What happened? Was there a gas leak? Where is your freaking shirt?"

Dwalin placed his large tattooed hand on Nori's shoulder and stunned the Spy Master to see he wasn't wearing his knuckle dusters either!

"No gas leak, lad. A miracle. A Mahal blessed fucking Miracle."

"A Miracle? What kind of miracle? What in the bleeding hell is going on? The Mountain is working herself into a tizzy with her singing and half the population is waiting outside listening to her call."

Dwalin just smiled and turned to look down into the mine; his eyes lighting up as he looked past Nori back down the shaft. "That is what happened. It was one of the most amazing and disgusting things I have witnessed."

Nori felt like time slowed down as he turned to see Bella being carried up by Bofur and ice water ran through his veins as he realized that noise was coming from the bundle she cradled.

 _Dori is going to shit diamonds and Fili is about to become King._  
_Holy shit.  
   
__HOLY SHIT!  
   
__Valar be damned HOLY FUCKING SHIT!  
__How did I forget Bella was female?  
__How did I forget about my own fucking SISTER?  
__What am I going to do? How am I going to run interference on this?!_  
  
Nori sighed as he followed the small group to his sisters room, making a mental check list for damage control.   
  
First he needed to make sure Bella and the baby were alright.

   
Second he needed to go get his brothers. 

 

 

                                                                                                              ~~Bella~~

 

Bella wasn't surprised when Nori materialized next to them before they had even left the mine; he was the Kings Spymaster after all. She also knew that he would hold all his questions until they were well away from eaves dropping or prying eyes that could report back to Thorin before they were ready.   
Thorin was still a distant glimmer in the back of her mind as she rode the endorphin high that came with the adrenaline rush of giving birth.   
She was just thankful he found them when he did since his knowledge of the Mountain got them back to her room and around most of the spectators in no time.   
  
The halls flowed by in a haze as she snuggled into Bofur's warm shoulder and held the tiny bundle closer to her chest. She was so very cold but assumed that was probably the shock settling in and as long as the wee one was warm in Dwalin's tunic that's all that mattered.   
Little did she know that her baby had actually been lulled to sleep by the very Mountain they resided in. 

The safety and comfort of her own quarters felt amazing after the whole ordeal. She hadn't even realized until then that she had begun to consider her rooms her Home until now. Her bed felt like she was nestled on a cloud as the aches of everything began to creep up on her, none of that mattered though as she gazed down at the tiny being in her arms.

Oin had tutted over them and poked and prodded a little more than Bella was happy about but she remembered her Aunt's saying that modesty goes out the window when you have a baby. She had never paid attention to the details though since she had been told it wasn't in the cards for her. Now she wished she'd have listened closer so she knew what in Yavanna's Green Garden's Oin was prattling on about but her main concern had been when Oin was inspecting her daughter.

Her daughter.

 

Her and _Thorin's_ daughter...

That though stole the breath from her lungs as she studied the baby's delicate features.   
She had pointed ears like Bella but they were a touch small and her dark hair already showed a hint of curling up in little cowlicks from her pink scalp. They couldn't determine her eye color just yet since she refused to hardly open them more than a crack but Bella was hoping for some reason that were a certain shade of blue that belonged to a certain grumpy king.   
  
The baby had been given a clean bill of health from the old healer whose only remark was how tiny she was. Dwarflings were never that tiny but it could be due either to her being half hobbit or being slightly premature but non the less she was a healthy strong little pebble. 

 

_What am I going to do?_

_Thorin hates me! How is he going to handle that we have a daughter now?_

_Oh sweet Yavanna, he's going to think I hid this from him too!_

 

She forced the rising panic down as the little girl began to squirm and fuss against being held so tightly.

"Baby, what is wrong?" she murmured loosening her grip a little. 

  _Of course she can't answer me. What was I hoping for?_

"Bella, she's probably hungry." came a gentle voice from the far side of her bed.

 

She shot Bofur a self-deprecating smile as she pulled the ties on her top loose, mentally thanking Oin for helping her into a nightgown and out of her ruined dress.

A bolt of bashfulness struck her as she exposed her breast to the baby suddenly feeling keenly aware of Bofur's eyes on her; she quickly banished that thought.

_Rubbish! He just watched me throw up and then push a baby out! I highly doubt he's feeling anything lustful towards me now._

That last thought caused a small bit of sorrow in her heart.

 _What if I've doomed our relationship without even meaning to?_  
  
Thorin says I ruin everything I touch anyhow.  
   
I shouldn't be surprised if I have messed this up as well.   
  
How could I have not known I was pregnant?   
  
I know they said I'd never have a fauntling of my own but I should have still seen the signs.   
  
Did I even have any signs?  
  
Doesn't matter I'm still a Halfling that cannot do anything right that no one is going to want around now.   


She couldn't hid the sniffle as a tiny tear escaped her eye as her heart broke realizing that she had just ruined her name here as well. Quickly she looked at the wall hoping the Bofur wouldn't notice her sudden downturn in emotion. But he was more observant than anyone gave him credit for... _Damn it._

 

"Hey now. What's wrong, Bella?"

 

"I had a baby." she sniffed more tears make their descent down her cheeks despite battling her lashes to try and stop them. Now she could only hope they didn't land on the nursing baby.

   
His voice was rough as he chuckled "Aye, ya did. I was there. I think you might have traumatized Dwalin."

She turned to meet his warm brown eyes with wide, watery green ones and Bofur's warm calloused hand cups her cheek. She leaned into it's warmth and the affection she could feel in the caress. She hadn't realized she was so starved for contact and affection until now. Her cheek stayed warm in the shape of his hand as he drew it away. 

 

"Have I ruined everything?" she whispered.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                   ~~Bofur~~

 

Bofur felt his heart crack in half at her whispered question and the sadness in her beautiful eyes.  
   
_How could she possibly think that?  
   
__What venom has Thorin been dripping in her ears._

"Oh Lass. Ah course not. You didn't ruin anything. I know it was na the best time to tell ya but I do love you'"

The relief he saw in those emerald depths and the way her body seemed to relax made his heart sing and he felt his gaze drift down to the tiny girl suckling hungrily at Bella's breast.

"So the Mother lode question. You really had no idea that you were with child?"

 Bella shook her head making her copper curls bounce against her shoulders "No. I was told at a young age that I would probably never be able to have children and then when I hit puberty my flows were incredibly off. Coming and going when they pleased with no rhythm to em everyone assumed that confirmed I was barren. My Mother argued the best she could that it didn't mean anything since her flows were irregular but then she had me. It fell on mostly deaf ears and many pointed out that she hadn't been able to give me any siblings which was very odd in The Shire. Most women had half a dozen or more fauntlings so my being an only child was an oddity. A few tried to defend me though I then learned that they had ulterior motives for supporting me. Primula and Drogo were the only ones who genuinely hoped for me ; the others were just hoping to get their hands on my money and then leave me siting that I was barren to get a divorce from the Thain."

 

 _I swear to Mahal that if I ever make it back to that place a bunch of those bastards will be meeting the business end of my mattock! Let them try to come near my Bella.  
_  
How can they excuse treating one of their own so despicably?   
  
And Thorin had to know this and he still treated her like garbage! 

 The anger that bubbled up in Bofur was one that he hadn't felt in a long time while thinking of others toying with Bella's heart like that.  
  
_If she was mine they wouldn't get away with that anymore!  
  
__If she was mine she would know her worth. She'd know that she was worth more than all the gold in Arda._    
  
_She would know that she and the little lass were treasured above all else and I'd never let anyone treat them like that!_  
  
  
He was a heartbeat away from asking her to be his when she started frowning at the blanket at her waist.

 "I thought this blanket was red?" she muttered plucking at it with her free hand.

"It is."

"Looks kinda pink now."

He cocked his head to the side studying the quilt, He supposed it was a little pinkish in the muted lighting from the fire place; there were only a few candles lit so it wasn't too bright for the baby's eyes.  
  
"I suppose though it still looks red to me. Maybe the light is just affecting your eyes?" 

He studied Bella then in the silence, taking in how the firelight brought out the molten colors in her hair and made her eyes sparkle like the purest emeralds he'd ever seen. The dim light hid the freckles that sprinkled across her nose like the stars in the sky and it made the rosy hue of her lips seem darker that the opal pink they were.   
She really was an amazing creature; kind, loving, caring, forgiving, fierce and loyal to fault. Her smile could light up even the darkest of days for him and she was wicked smart about most things and eager to learn about the ones she wasn't. And he was falling hopelessly in love with her with no way to stop it. 

He took her delicate hand in his and opened his mouth to tell her everything when the door flew open with a resounding crash!  

Dori burst into the room followed closely by Ori while Nori slid past them and into the room..   
Her 2 of her 3 brothers froze just inside the threshold transfixed by their sister on the bed and the tiny being she held close to her.   
  
"Oy! While it is a lovely sight to behold I'd rather be in the room than stuck in the hall if you don't mind." barked a deep voice behind them.

 The brothers drifted further in to reveal Balin and a now tunic clad Dwalin in the doorway. 

 

Shit was about to hit the fan.

 

The eldest Ri looked like he was torn between exploding or passing out at he stared at the scene in front of him, his silver braids standing out smartly against the violent red color his face and scalp were turning.

 Bofur felt Bella's cool hand break out into a cold sweat in his grasp and he squeezed it back in hopefully a reassuring manner as she sat straighter in the bed holding the now sleeping baby close to her breast.

 

       

                                                                                                                                                             ~~Balin

 

Balin had heard the Mountain's song but had chose to ignore it in favor of tackling the pile of paperwork that was slowly consuming his desk. He could not wait until Thorin was back to full and health and could take his part of the workload for running this Kingdom. So much of the paperwork was pointless petitions from Dwarves either trying to claim what wasn't theirs to begin with or the older generation that was trying to find slight everywhere they could while the King was indisposed.   
  
_They must think I'm some young pup that will turn tail the minute they start listing their families and that'll I'll give them whatever they want to make them go away._  
  
They'd have better luck hoping a forest would grow in the deep mines. 

He barely noticed when Nori slipped into his office and waited in the shadowy corner of the room as he was prone to do but it did grab his attention when not 10 minutes later his brother rushed through the door shirtless, grinning like a loon and out of breath.   
The Mountain was now sort of humming what sounded like a lullaby which was unusual. She never before had _"sung"_ a recognizable tune before; she had always just sort of meandered through the notes, always in pitch but she made the song up as she went most days. Balin recognized this as a tune his mother used to hum to Dwalin when they were but tiny pebbles before the Fall of Erebor where she perished.   
  
He leaned back and waited, both for Dwalin to catch his breath and for Nori to pick the right time to spell out whatever chaos was coming their way.   
The leather chair groaned as Dwalin dropped his considerable frame into it and exhaled a huge gust the fluttered the parchment on Balin's desk.   
The fact that both Nori and Dwalin were here at the same time meant something big was coming. Nori was always about 10 steps ahead of his brother when it came to gossip and needing to run damage control which usually pissed Dwalin off to no end. Dwalin preferred to be in the Know before everyone else and had many of his own informants scattered through the many levels of their home but somehow Nori always knew first.   
  
"Well Gentleman, is one of you going to tell me what has brought you both to my office or were you just hoping for a quiet place to rest?" he inquired leaning back into his comfortable chair and smoothed his crisp white beard.   
  
Dwalin turned in his seat to look towards the corner where the Spy was perched, all Nori did was nod and his brother turned back to face him still grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Well Brother it's like this. Once word spreads a few things are going to happen." Dwalin holds up his thick, tattooed fingers to tick off his points. "One, Thorin is going lose his ever loving shit very soon and we're going to have our hands full protecting our people. Two, We're going to be getting a new King and I refuse right now to punish Dori. Three, the temples are going to be very busy with all the folks wanting to thank Mahal and his wife for bringing life back to the Mountain."  
  
Balin couldn't help but put his hand to his forehead at his brother being so vague. "Nori, what is he talking about?"   
  
The star haired dwarf came up and sat in the twin chair next Dwalin subtly cuffing the big dwarf on the back of his bald head. "What this big oaf is trying to tell you is that Thorin somehow knocked up my sister and Dori is going to kill after I tell him."  
Balin felt all color leave his normally rosy cheeks as his eye brows hiked up to his hairline. 

  
_Fucking Hell. They are trying to play a joke. That's why my little brother is grinning like a fool.  
  
_ "Please tell me you're joking. I thought Bella couldn't conceive? That's why she came with us to escape the forced solace and stigma in the shire."   
  
A small smile graced Nori's thin lips as he shook his head "She thought she was barren but turns out that is not the case. Dwalin is grinning like a psychopath due to how we learned that."   
  
Dwalin actually threw his head back and laughed at that statement before he stretched his ink covered torso  back into the chair.   
_This is not like Dwalin at all.  
__Where is his tunic?  
__Where is his armor?  
  
_ "Nadad speak plainly please. You two are giving me a headache. What is going on? Why are we going to need a new king?"   
  
"Sannadad, Bella gave birth to a little girl today in one of the mines. I swear it was Mahal blessed miracle when I helped deliver Bella's daughter. I have never seen anything like that and the feeling of holding new life in my hands when all I've done is bring death is something I'll never forget. The baby is Thorin's though he has no idea. Bella didn't even know she was with child until she was doubled over in pain in the mines looking for Bofur. Mahal and Yavanna came together to bless us all with this child and I will not let Thorin hurt them. He's done enough damage already. He had a confrontation with the lass earlier this afternoon that made me want to deck him. He called her a "halfling" even though he knows how that hurts her and he insinuated that she was sleeping around to replace him and that she meant nothing to him."   
  
The growl that came from Nori brought him back to Balin's attention; he sits so still and quiet that you eventually forget that he's there which Balin knew added greatly to his information gathering techniques.    
  
_A child? Thorin was some how blessed by Mahal to have a daughter after all the damage he's done.  
  
__This was going to change everything. Could Thorin be trusted near the babe?  
Would he begin to treat Bella right now that they shared this immense blessing?   
__If he doesn't could I stand up to him to protect them?  
_ In a heart beat Balin knew the answer deep in his soul.   
  
_Yes. He would help protect Bella and her daughter from Thorin's hate if necessary.  
  
_ "Do you know where Thorin is now? Where is Bella and the babe?"   
 Dwalin and Nori responded at the same time "Thorin is in his room with Fili" "Bella, the Babe, Bofur, Ori and Dori are all in Bella's quarters."  
  
He let a small breath of relief escape him at that information. At least there wasn't much of a chance of Thorin discovering the news before they could get to him. Thorin was keeping as far from Bella as he possibly could over the imagined slight of him being too pig headed to understand how a basic apology worked and put all the blame on the poor little lass.   
  
"Alright," he said rising and smoothing his blood red robes "I will go talk to Fili and then Thorin. Dwalin, I want you to go back to Bella and protect them if need arises. Nori, I imagine you'll want to be with your family as well so I will come find you both in Bella's quarters in an hours time. If I'm not there after that come straight to Thorin's chambers."  
  
Nori nodded his ginger head clearly pleased with this plan before his braided eye brows jump in remembrance "Oy Balin before I forget! I have learned from one of the lad's guards that their Mother is on her way to the Mountain."   
"Of course she is. All the dwarrow are making their way here from Ered Luin save a few."  
No Milord, she should be here in a day or 2. She's pushing her caravan to make it before snow closes the pass completely and last the guard heard she was nearing Laketown, and that was a couple days ago."  
  
Balin could already fell the ache building behind his eyes.   
  
_Of course Dis is on her way here.  
  
Thorin is truly, royally fucked now.  
   
__Between Dori and Dis, Fili will be King in a few days. Hope he's ready for it.  
   
__Dis should be able to also help keep the peace once she's done beating Thorin into oblivion for getting her sons injured, abusing a female and now siring a baby out of wedlock.  
  
__Mahal save him._  
  
"Excellent!" Dwalin laughed "Dis will help set everything right! Now I cannot wait to hold that little mizim again so excuse me. She's so wee I could almost fit her in one hand! Ya sure this is the best course of action Brother?"   
"Hey now! You'll not be holding my niece again till I get a chance!"    
  
Balin placed his worn hand on his brother's broad shoulder as he passed his still seated position on the way to the door "Aye Nadadith. Please put a shirt on before you go back to Bella's quarters. She's had a hard enough day with seeing you topless."  
  
He smiled as he stepped into the hall distinguishing Dwalin's huffy reply before it was lost in the roar of Nori's laughter.   
  
The moment of laughter easing the tension in his shoulders as he studied the gateway to what he was sure was going to be a very, very long day.  
Thoughts chased themselves through his mind as he  stood at the closed threshold to Thorin's chambers.   
_  
__How did we not see any of this coming?  
  
__Will this throw Thorin back in the Madness?  
 _ _  
__Can Thorin make amends to Bella and be a good father?  He did alright helping to raise the Boys though Dis was there doing most of the heavy lifting.  
  
_ He shook his snowy head as he raised his hand to knock on the door when it swung open revealing the oldest Prince.   
"Thank Mahal you're here Balin. Save me from trying to reason with this STONE HEADED ARSEHOLE" he shouted back into the strangely silent room.  
"Now lad he can't be that bad today."   
"Balin, I seriously doubt you have any idea what a clot head he has been today. I'm leaving." the young dwarf stated.  
"Fili I'm going to have to stop you there. I need you to come have seat; there is much I need to discuss with you both." he told the Prince gravely stepping into the warmly lit room to see Thorin collapsed in the chair by the fireplace holding his ebony head in his hands. He didn't even look at the sound of his oldest friend and adviser's voice entering the room.    
  
He settled in one of the ornate chairs opposite of the couch that Fili occupied and the chair Thorin seemed to be pouting into.   
"First off I'm going to say right now that I am in here in the friend capacity first and the royal adviser second. I have some news that is going to come as a huge shock and I'm here to help however I can."  
  
Fili leaned forward looking eager and nervous "What is it Balin? Is it Mam? Was her caravan attacked?"   
Thorin's head jerked up like someone had him by the hair at the mention of his sister and Balin cringed at the wide eyed look of horror on the King's face.  
   
_Naturally Fili would let that rabbit out of the sack right away._

"Dis! What about Dis? I thought she wasn't coming till spring!"   
  
"Thorin, Dis is fine as far as we know and is truly on her way. Nori thinks she'll be here in a couple days."   
"We should call for Dori so we can get rooms ready for her!" Thorin ordered seemingly thrilled by the change in topic.  
Balin coughed at the mention of Major domo and waved for them to remain sitting "I do not think that is wise. The other part of my reason for being here is concerns Dori and it would be best if he wasn't sent for right now. Actually Fili could you get us some whiskey please."   
  
The golden prince frowned as he went to the side board and poured the amber liquid into crystal glasses.   
"Balin does this have to do with why the Mountain was singing Herself into a tizzy earlier?" he asked handing his elders their glasses before resuming his perch on the couch sipping his spirits.   
  
Balin took a liberal sip of his whiskey feeling it burn all the way down to his belly. "Aye it does, though it was a new song she was singing today that I hadn't heard since before Smaug came to Erebor."  
  
He looked up over his glasses to study the royals as they stared at him clearly waiting for him to finish his answer. He had thought Thorin would know what he was referring to but then again Thorin had always been a bit stone deaf. 

  
  
He took a deep breath and decided to just say it quickly and let them process it. "This afternoon in one of the mines Bella Baggins esteemed Burglar of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield gave birth to a daughter... And Thorin is her Father."  
  
Fili turned a shade of red that Balin wasn't aware was possible and before he could even say anything the Prince was up and striking Thorin across the face, knocking the dwarf from his chair before storming from the room. He slammed the door so hard the wood around the door knob splintered and bowed outwards towards the hall.   
  
Balin felt himself being conflicted on whether to follow the clearly enraged prince or help his King up from the rug. In the end he went and picked his oldest friend up from the floor and held a handkerchief to stem the blood flowing from Thorin's nose.   
  
Brilliant blue eyes met warm brown ones "Truly Bella has given birth to my daughter?"  
  
"Truly Thorin. Dwalin is the one that delivered her."   
  
That earned a breathless laugh from Thorin even though his eyes were shiny with tears. Balin wasn't sure if they were from just getting punched in the nose or due to the wonder of getting such a Valar blessed gift as a gift. He was really hoping it was the latter.  
  
A breathless runner stepped through the door "Excuse me Milords but Tharkun is here and requests an audience!"   
  
"Fuck"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Some of this came out darker than I meant for it to :/  
> I blame the music I was listening to.   
> Rag n Bone Man, James Arthur, Hozier.
> 
> I'm hoping to make this much lighter at the end. 
> 
> I'm honestly enjoying torturing Thorin some and I love Fem Bilbo pairing with Bofur.
> 
> Please be kind to me in the comments.


End file.
